


the shape of home: a study of sounds and smells

by Art3mist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Kagehina drabble, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3mist/pseuds/Art3mist
Summary: Kageyama's list of smells that make up Hinata.&Hinata's list of sounds that make up Kageyama.orA study of sounds and smells that reminds one of home
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	the shape of home: a study of sounds and smells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on my fic! 
> 
> With Haikyuu ending, (thank you, Furudate sensei!) I have been in a spiral of kagehina and all things hq. And so this little drabble was born. It's my first venture into fic writing for the haikyuu fandom and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> come chat with me at twitter: @thekagehina :)

** Kageyama Tobio’s list of smells that make up of Hinata: **

  1. _volleyballs and sweat_



The smell of rubber of the volleyball that rests in his fingertips for a heartbeat before soaring across the court to a rising Hinata. The smell of sweat as Hinata zooms past him spiking the volleyball down with such force. The smell of sweat, strong and pungent, as Hinata rushes up to him and slams their hands in a stinging high five. Smells that shouldn’t smell so sweet but really do.

  1. _oranges_



The smell of oranges. If you asked anyone what an orange smelled like, they would perhaps answer sweet and fragrant. If you ask _Kageyama_ what an orange smells like, he would say sharp and invigorating. If you point out to Kageyama that those are interesting adjectives to describe an orange, a soft blush will bloom across his cheeks. Perhaps he thinks sharp like the spike Hinata smashes down after a quick. Invigorating in the sense that he is not alone in the court anymore, for as long as Hinata is there, he is the strongest.

  1. _summer nights and asphalt_



The smell of asphalt as he and Hinata make their way home after an exhausting practise which have only gotten harder with Nationals fast approaching. The smell of summer showers that have seeped deep into the soil creating a fresh, earthy smell. Hinata’s chattering perfectly blending with the chirping of grasshoppers and buzzing of fireflies. Hinata smells like summer nights and asphalt. The perfect picture of a nature sprouting from the concrete.

  1. _home_



Because for Kageyama, Hinata is where home is. A blanket of comfort that settles into a reassuring hug. A home he knows is everlasting. A bond that he knows is never-ending. One that yells _“I’m here!”._

** Hinata Shoyo’s list of sounds that make up Kageyama:  **

  1. _karasuno gym_



The sound of shoes squeaking across the gym as practise takes place. The sounds of receives and serves filling Hinata’s senses. The squeak of Kageyama’s shoes as he sets the ball for their quick attack. The rubber of his shoes sliding across the vinyl flooring as he flies to spike the ball. The smack of the ball it hits the floor scoring one point. Footsteps as Kageyama lunges and sinks his hands into the fluff of his hair, scolding him for jumping too close to the net, while his teammates thump him on his back in praise. The sounds of finally having not only a _team_ but a _partner._

  1. _the drinking from a milkbox_



If you asked Hinata what reminded him of Kageyama other than volleyball, he’d perhaps answer milk. The sounds of Hinata chattering away about the spike they practised in morning practise with Kageyama intently scrutinising the snack machine for his favourite flavour of milk. The sound of coins jingling down the machine and the thunk of a carton following soon after. The slurping of milk through a straw as they make their way towards the gym. Hinata asking for “extra tosses today, please Kageyama!” accompanied by Kageyama crunching the carton into the bin and grunting his agreement. The sounds that accompany the soft lulls in between practises and nestle into their relationship.

  1. _pen on paper_



The sound of pen strokes on paper. The sounds of scribbling that fill his ears as Hinata sits next to Kageyama after practise. The sounds of a pen gliding across Kageyama’s volleyball journal. Proof, Hinata thinks, that Kageyama is the most hardest working person he has met. Proof, he thinks, that Kageyama was not just born with a talent but a talent that he practised and honed for years. The sounds of paper rustling cocooning Hinata into a peaceful doze.

  1. _home_



Because for Hinata, Kageyama is where home is. Sounds that are familiar as the back of your hand. Sounds that are that wrap around you in a reliable and contented haze. Sounds that urge you to fly higher because he will always be beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s 
> 
> this fic was one hell of a way to start writing after so long. *opening up word and realising that I don't know how to describe volleyballs and getting the most awkward google search and proceeding to facepalm*
> 
> p.p.s 
> 
> having to go to my kitchen to figure out how to describe the smell of an orange????


End file.
